cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Legoninjago
__TOC__ REMAKING MY STORY+intro I am remaking my story-YES again!!!!- but this time with a little thing i saw on http://starwars.com/....... and some base off the season 6 of star wars. want to see my pro? i'm also dsin01! The death of the domino squad. rookie base.... droid bate and cut up dyed... and we can't forget.........HEAVY.......... we can't forget the time when ECHO ran into a ship and got blowen up... and this is were my story starts........ Saching the ship. After echo dyed me and BLASTER went back to were echo got blowen up to look for him. We found his helmet but no body. "I see some thing." i said a shadow of a NON droid runing across the deep dark smoke from the blast. "After him!" yelled BLASTER. BLASTER and our squad called super troopers are pice full but when it comes to droids... we like to fight them but not other clones or people....not even death watch. "Hes geting away. We can't get him now." i said sadly "No we can,look." said BLASTER pointing at a a droid ship. We could not see what ship it was but we shot our graping guns at that ship and the next then we knew we was zoooooming ''by.As we got pass the smoke we saw it was no droid ship...it was-of course- the death watch! We let go and fell every close to the runing man. "AAAAAAGH!" the man yelled. "Stop we have you cornered" said blaster,and he was right. There was no way for him to get out i took my helmet off and turn on our light. I walked closer... i saw damge clone gear "a a a a clone...." i said a bit creeped out. I saw the clones face... I could not under stand who it was at frist. But then I remeber... It was echo. The new clone gear: clone gear 2.0 We took echo back to the jedi temple. "Sir ,look who we found!" i said. "Echo! But how??? I saw you get blowen up. said obi-wan "Sir,I did not dye. I got pushed back. I thought these two was droids not clones. Were is fives?" said echo "ECHO!" yelled fives. "I am glad your back i though you might of been dead!" said fives. "Well hes not. He needs new clone gear ,his is-well you see." said BLASTER They took echo back to get new gear. When he came out it was it was awesome... "Man liking the new gear!" said echo "When do we get those?" asked fives we all loughed until a big ''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM shocked the ground. We all standed in our tracks. Boming of the jedi temple A big black smoke came from the jedi temple. Were the hanger should be. It was an attack. But by who???? I thought to my self. We all ran to the hanger to see black everywere. Turns out it was an LAAT that blowen up in the hanger. Me and BLASTER ran to the top of the jedi temple ,counisl. "Take ahtion ,we-" said yoda geting cut off by ki-da-mudy "who are you?" said kia-da-mudy "There was a bomb in the hanger. We want to find out who did it!" I said "Sorry me and askoca is doing that" said Anakin. We came back to the hanger all sad. fives death Anakin and captin rexs was trapped by fives who gone nuts but then fox and his team shot fives and killed him and let anakin and rexs go........ "Guys keep an eye on fives in case hes still alive" said anakin. "Ok ,we wil ,sir" said BLASTER. We took fives back to our super troopers QH were the other 98 super troopers was there. "FIVES WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM" said zec ,reven ,ben ,and zan. "He traded-or some thing." I said. "I do not think hes alive...." I said And I was right. he was dead...... Order 66 Order 66 happen a few days after fives was dead. The holo came when supper troopers was eating at the mosly cantina. Unforchly there was tons of jedi there...They all dyed then we was gave new gear that look some thing like this: We found anakin to see whats going on but "This is my idea I will lead the clones into the jedi temple." he said "ok fine." said March on the jedi temple We walked on the stairs up the jedi temple fast and slow. It seemed like one of the best movie parts ever. We came in and started shooting all jedi we could. We did not want to do this so our squad sneaked out the door and ran away. We went to our HQ We did not want to shoot the jedi so we retreded. and thats when a guy called han solo ''came to our rescue he wanted us to start a rebailon. As much as BLASTER did not want to do this we had too.... march 31 end of cwa....... THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY STORY it will also have my story for the galactic storry... march 31 was the last day of cwa.... all we have left is this.. watch the end from ''zeeg rums http://cwasupertroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3047 for my form i made were ''super troopers ''or ANY ONE can stay together until lego minifigers comes out. its been fun playing the game i can't beleve it has ended...-crys- oh why oh why... to see whats left of cwa click here https://www.soe.com/home yep.. all it is now is soe.com :( now please join the chat and go to my form. leave your cwa name. LONG LIVE CWA.... R.I.P. cwa.....CRY CRY CRY CRY -floods your computer sceen with tiears please do not edit this i work hard on it. i can't beleve disney did this.. its so sad.. IF ANY OF MY FRIENDS ARE SEEING THIS JOIN THE CHAT AND LEAVE A COMMENT WITH YOUR NAME! (cwa name)-jay legoninjago this is our last pic of cwa....our squad pic..... Category:Generals Category:Player Pages Category:Clone Category:Kamino Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class